


Without his heart

by Besanisenpai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad, Tragic Romance, Trespasser DLC, im evil, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besanisenpai/pseuds/Besanisenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor lying in solas's arms dying from the mark. I just wanted to write something really sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without his heart

“No vhenan!” Solas yelled as Ena’Atisha collapse to the ground, he ran to her and court her before she hit the ground. “It—it hurts Solas. I feels so tried….” she says to him holding her marked hand to her chest now with hot tears running down her face, she then started to close her eyes “no no no no vhenan don’t close your eyes” he says holding her close to his chest. “Please li—listen to what I have to say—AHH!” she was cut off by the mark starting to glow and spread. “Hush vhenan, please don’t talk”

He pleads with her, choking back a sob and failing “please….” He whispers to the side of her head now with tear flowing down his face “please….” He says again and again to her. Ena places her hand upon his face, wiping away his tears. “Please Solas, let—let me say this. Before….”

“No!” he yelled sobbing harder now “please no….” 

“It’s alright Solas, ma vhenan” she says to him trying to hide her pain, “all my life, I have been shuned for being a dreamer and had no one to love me” she says crying harder now “thank—thank you for loving me….” Solas looks at her down at her as her eyes close and hand falls from his face “No Vhenan! Please no! Don’t leave me please! Emma lath!”

The mark slowly starts to go out as Solas grabs the power from it. “Ir abelas ma vhenan. Dareth shiral Aneth ara” he says to her and kisses her forehead one last time, the dread wolf has lost his heart.


End file.
